Child of Space and String
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: The Black Bulls welcome Vanessa and Finral's child into the world. First ever Finral x Vanessa story.


**First ever fic of Finral x Vanessa on the site, wooh! Don't own the original black clover, it belongs to Yuki Tabata. Anyway read and enjoy.**

AAAAAHH! The Black Bulls headquarters was filled with pained shrieks and anguished wails. The mighty cries came from none other than the Black Bull's resident witch (and drunk), Vanessa Enoteca Roulacase. The cause, she was in labor.

In the small room the witch was being looked over by the magic doctor, Owen and Mimosa Vermillion who Owen brought with him to assist in the procedure. "Come on, Vanessa!" Owen said in attempts to motivate her. Her expression was one of pain, her sweat overflowing her brow, and her voice unable to create words only screams of sheer misery.

"Come on, the sooner you push harder the sooner this kid'll be out!" Owen Proclaimed as they were getting increasingly closer to welcoming a newborn life in the world. Vanessa had ceased screaming for the moment, but all she could do was gasp for more air. _'Finral_ ' was the only thing on her mind in these moments of clarity.

Outside in the main living area of the black bulls guild, sat the soon-to-be father Finral Roulacase. He was hunched forward in his chair, with both elbows resting on his knees and his face lying in his palms. _'Dammit it's taking so long'_ he cursed internally. His mind was wrought with worries not the least being, Why didn't they go to a hospital for this? Well that answer was simple. Captain of the black bulls, Yami Sukehiro, was too cheap to invest in any kind of medical payment, so he called in a favor from Owen, even though he himself thought it be crazy to deliver a child by himself. Thoughts like these kept Finral's mind running in circles. Constant questions ranging from _Will Owen and Mimosa be able to keep the child sterile_ to _What's the possibility of the baby being underweight_ to _What if Vanessa dies in labor._ Each thought pained Finral's heart causing him to sink his face deeper into his hands. "Yo, you okay, Finral?" Asked a rough voice. Finral looked up from his palms to see Magna asking the question. Finral gulped, "yeah, never better." he lied. "I'm going to be a dad, how can I not be happy?" Finral said with a fake confidence in his voice. While his face and voice lied, internally he could not escape his true feelings. _"What am I doing?!" he cried internally "I don't know the first thing about being a parent, my parents threw me out, what am I supposed to learn from that?!"_

"Don't be a shit head" came the smooth voice of captain Yami. Finral stared at his captain wide eyed.

"How did you-"

"Your Ki showed me everything" interrupted Yami as he took out a cigarette. "Trust me, you'll be nothing like your folks, you and Vanessa will bring your kid up right." he assured while placing the cigarette in his mouth.

"YEAH IF ANYONE IS FIT TO BE A DAD IT"S FINRAL!" cried the high pitched voice of Atsa who was pumping his arms into the air while making his claim. "What am I not a good father figure?" Yami question staring daggers at the hyperactive anti mage.

"Well your scary, threaten people with violence to get what you want, and are a chain smoker. So not a role model!" came the cheery voice of Gray who had taken Asta's form to answer Yami's question for him. The bulky captain grabbed ahold of both Atsas' heads and smacked the two together with a *clunk*.

Finral smiled at his friends antics, they didn't seem to have a care in the world while he was going to take up one of the greatest responsibilities in the world. He felt a small hand rubbing his shoulder, nudging his head to see it was Gordon, while he didn't speak much he expressed his feeling loud and clear through his gesture. The room was growing chaotic with the two Astas now hanging off Yami like monkeys, and Magna and Luck joined the fray. Magna to pry Gray and Asta off the captain and Luck who would never pass up the chance for a fight. The rowdy mages were all put to a stop as a small voice spoke up.

"Umm excuse Mr. Roulacase." all heads turned to see the small voice belonged to mimosa.

"Y-yes" stammered Finral as he listened as close to the young flower mage.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" Mimosa said shakily but with a smile.

Finral raced to the side of his wife to she how she and his daughter turned out with the other black bulls following behind. Upon entering the room Finral was greeted by the greatest sight he'd ever seen in his life, his beautiful wife, Vanessa, while covered in sweat, smiling with so much content in her eyes at the small bundle she held in her arms. Finral had small tears running down his eyes as he was filled with a mix of happiness and relief. He walked over and kissed Vanessa on her forehead and looked at their newborn, "I love you" whispered Finral as he stared into Vanessa's eyes. "I think she should hi to everyone" Vanessa said as she turned out to face the rest of their comrades, "Hey guys meet the new edition to the family." Vanessa said in a jovial tone.

The Black Bulls surrounded the swaddled child to get a good look at her. Her eyes were closed slightly but just enough to make out her pink irises and her fingers opened and closed at random, her flesh was smooth and at the top of her head was little strands of blond hair.

"She's so precious!" Magna said while tears flowed from his eyes like waterfalls.

"Wow, a new guild member." Luck said as chipper as he always is "I can't wait till she's fully grown so I can fight her"

"Don't tell a baby your gonna to fight her when she grows up!"cried Magna as he lept at Luck

"Wow, she's so tiny." chimed in Charmy "Hey Gauche, isn't she cute"

"No" said the mirror mage as stoic as usual "she's not Marie, so how can she be cute?"

"STUPID SISTER LOVER!" hollered Asta

"Dumb-asta!" cried a flustered Noelle "Don't yell in front of a baby, their ears are sensitive"

Off to the side was Yami and Owen who were discussing in private. "Welp, everything checks out fine." said Owen as Yami's only response was a nod. "Yami" Owen said cocking his head to the side "So tell me why didn't want to go to a hospital." Yami merely gave Owen his usual dismissive look. "A hospital? Why would I need one when I got the best water healing mage on hand" Yami stated firmly causing Owen to smile. "Plus, those blood suckers would've run me dry with bills, it was cheaper to use you."

"You really are a douche" Owen said tiredly at Yami's blunt response.

Vanessa and Finral gazed at everyone getting all wound up thanks to the birth of their daughter, while Vanessa wouldn't mind seeing her lovable teammates antics at work she knew she knew she need to say something to her wild friends. "Excuse me" the witch announced "I just wanted to say I chose a godparent for mine and Finral's daughter." The Bulls grew silent and gathered to hear the choice of the new mother, "Noelle" Vanessa said softly "would you be my child's godmother." Vanessa could think of no one else more qualified than Noelle. "I-I'd be honored" stammered the silver haired girl. Vanessa signaled for Noelle to come over so she could hold the child. While Vanessa felt a sudden pain in her chest as she let her baby go into someone else's hands, but knew that it was something that she'd have to get use to. But she felt happy that her child was in the secure arms of a friend.

Finral was happy to be surrounded by friends and-

"Knock, Knock" said a soothing voice making his entrance known.

The whole room's occupants turned to see it was the golden dawn captain, William Vangence and he was accompanied by Yuno and Langrish.

"Hey, creepy mask dude, what brings your mug around here?" Yami said in his direct manner. "I came to pick up Mimosa Vermillion, she apparently was asked to assist doctor Owen." William said without letting the atmosphere of the room phase him. "Thank you captain!" Mimosa bowed to her commanding officer. "I also figured I'd say hello to the new family, a little fair wishes between squads isn't never a bad thing" the masked captain said still holding the same calming tone.

Yuno simply nodded and spared a glance at Atsa before speaking "she is lucky to have parents." Yuno said blandly.

"Hi hi" giggled Langris who had didn't bother controlling his laughter. "Langris." Finral said with reserved anger. "Oh my, I just find it hilarious how I share blood with not one but two pack mules now."

"Shut up!" barked Finral as Langris's verbal jab got to him, "Say whatever you want about me, call me a pack mule till the end of days but if you so much as think of saying that to my child I will kill you! Warp magic or not I'll find a way to make you regret opening that dirty tongue of yours!" Finral said as the veins in his neck were brought to the surface.

"Oh so when did you finally grow a backbone, skirt chaser" Langrish sneered as he held his grimoire.

"Now now, Langris" interjected William, "you do know a battle between two differing magic knights is grounds for a demerit." The avian masked captain had an icy gaze that paralyzed Langris in fear. "After all what would people think of the next head of the Vaude family was responsible for the golden dawn's first black star in years." After hearing his captains reasoning, Langris let go of his grimoire not risking the backlash.

"Fine. Let's leave" the golden dawn vice captain said turning his back with the remaining three members leaving.

"WOW FINRAL YOU REALLY SHOWED 'EM-"

"What did Noelle say about yelling Asta!" Finral said enraged after his small confrontation. Vanessa looked at FInral with admiration in her eyes, she knew of his cowardice nature and knew when he wanted to pack up and leave confrontation but she also saw his strong heart, the one that would never allow his friends to be treated unfairly.

"Look the two of you can stay in the guild till you find your own place" offered Yami as he wanted the best for his good men.

*Later that night*

In the room that Finral and Vanessa had shared since they got married, they sat in silence as the clock tick away. The two were heavily exhausted but couldn't find it in them to fall asleep. Finral shared at his wife who was busy rocking the child back and forth, lulling her to peaceful slumber. Vanessa was the most drained but thanks to a little pick me up of bourbon and gin, she was fully energized, "Ahhh, booze how I have missed you" she sighed with content internally. Ever since getting pregnant, Vanessa needed to be cut off, she would've never endangered her child's life but withdrawal from her favorite thing (well now second) did make the last 9 months even more of a hell.

"Hey, Vanessa." Finral called out softly "We haven't picked a name for her yet". Vanessa lowered her head a little to look at the sleeping babe and gave a small smirk, "Well I did think of a a something I'd love to call her", FInral's ear perked up in anticipation.

"Vodka, because I want to hold her close and never let go." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Ahhh" cried Finral "you can't name our baby girl vodka!"

"You're right" Vanessa said with her eyes closed in thought "It's to masculine, so daiquiri?"

"Nooo! You shouldn't name her after a drink at all!" Finral said comedically weeping

Her husband's expressions caused laughter to arise from Vanessa "Finral It's only a joke!" Vanessa looked at the bundle in her arms "How about… Julia?" she suggested. Finral cocked his head to the side at the choice, "I know It seems weird, but Julia sounds like Jewel which is a something that's regarded as beautiful and precious, so I thought it fit." explained the witch.

"Julia…" Finral repeated rubbing his chin in thought "I like it"

Finral then saw Vanessa waning out of consciousness and rushed to her side, "Here, I'll hold her while you get some rest." Finral said as he secured Julia from Vanessa's grasp. He walked back to where he was previously sitting and stared at his daughter's soft face.

"Hi there Julia" he whispered with a loving tone "Welcome to the Roulacase family, I know you're going to grow up into such a strong mage, it's not even a question if you'll surpass us." Finral rocked her a little with the sounds of Julia's small snores put any nerve to rest. Vanessa smiled at the sight before her, her husband for once not feeling any worry or fear, it brought a small smile to her lips.

"Hey Vanessa?" Finral said, halting sleep fro claiming Vanessa.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I know" replied the witch as she closed her eyes "and I never tire of hearing it."

 **Well the end folks, leave a comment or review. it always helps!**


End file.
